


Gloaming

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	Gloaming

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**Gloaming**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    
  
  
---  
  
**Artwork by Monika Kettler. Thank you!**  
  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ?>

 

Hutch bent over, waiting out the stitch in his side. His workout on the beach had become more intense,  
and Hutch knew that he was overdoing it. Increasing his daily exercises hadn’t helped him forget Starsky.

 

Hutch straightened, feeling weak and drained. Starsky had taken unpaid leave, and Hutch had no  
idea where he was.

 

It was all his fault. Sleeping with Kira, knowing that Starsky loved her, had destroyed his future  
with Starsky, his best friend and partner on the force.

 

Desperate, Hutch kicked his foot against a piling, ignoring the sharp pain. The rough winds from  
the sea tore at his sweaty body, the sand under his feet felt clammy and cold. Gloaming had set in, and the beach was deserted.  
Hutch decided to go home.

 

In the far distance, he could make out another person walking along the shore in his direction.  
Hutch squinted his eyes. Somehow, the person looked familiar to him. Then Hutch felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“I just couldn’t leave you,” Starsky said, standing breathlessly in front of  
him.

 

Hutch looked down, his eyes burning. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Love means never having to say you’re sorry.” Starsky smiled, taking Hutch’s  
cold hand.   


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
**

**  
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   


****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
